O Golpe do baú
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: [COMPLETA!] Draco está falindo. Gina recebe uma herança misteriosa. O que acontece quando ele resolve dar o golpe do baú nela e se envolve mais do que deveria?
1. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

A semana passou rápido e o dia de começar o curso finalmente chegou. Gina levantou ansiosa, e fez sua mesma rotina matinal, tomou café, fez uma caminhada, tomou banho e foi pro trabalho.

-Gina! – chamou Mike.

-Oi?

-Você pode sair hoje a noite? – perguntou ele ansioso.

-Não vai dar! Eu tenho aquele meu curso... – respondeu Gina.

-Ahh...

-Fica pra próxima!

Gina saiu do trabalho lá pelas quatro e meia. Voltou para casa e ficou lendo um livro até dar a hora. Mal podia esperar. Quando chegou a hora aparatou para frente do local indicado. Era um belo e grandioso prédio, porém, se ela fosse trouxa veria um prédio caindo aos pedaços, e abandonado.

Vários alunos entravam e saiam, esse horário era o horário da troca de turnos. Gina subia a escadaria em direção ao prédio observando tudo ao seu redor, e justamente por isso, não notou alguém a sua frente.

-Ei! Olha por onde anda! – disse uma voz arrastada.

-Ah! Descul... Malfoy?

-Ahaha! Só podia ser a Weasley! Quem mais seria? – zombou Malfoy juntando suas coisas. – Não teve ter conseguido dormir direito no chiqueiro que é sua casa! Com os porcos ruivos dos seus irmãos roncando...

Gina ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Ah Malfoy! Quer saber? Fique mais um tempo aí no chão ele combina com você! – disse pisando no garoto. E adentrou o prédio.

Draco levantou e foi atrás da garota.

"Concentre-se. Você tem que dar o golpe do baú na pobretona... quer dizer, ex-pobretona... Humf..." – pensou ele.

Gina se sentou na sala sentindo uma imensa satisfação: humilhara o Malfoy. E humilhar o Malfoy tinha um gostinho muito bom. Mas sua satisfação foi se esvaindo quando viu o Malfoy entrando pela porta da sua sala. E pior: Se sentando do seu lado.

-Ora ora ora, Weasley, como você conseguiu dinheiro pra comprar todos esses livros? – caçoou ele.

Gina ignorou o comentário.

-E você Malfoy, quantos funcionários da universidade você teve que comprar pra conseguir essa vaga, seu comensal idiota?

-Ha! Eu posso ter comprado várias, por que ao contrário de você, eu tenho dinheiro pra isso.

Então alguém se meteu no meio da discução. Uma garota loira de olhos azuis e olhar sonhador.

-Você _tinha _não é Malfoy? – cortou Luna – Pois pelo o que eu saiba você ta falido!

Malfoy ficou com cara de alguém que acabara de ser esbofeteado e olhou para outro lado.

-Luna! – exclamou Gina surpresa ao ver a amiga – Você vai fazer o curso também?

-Vou sim. – respondeu Luna se sentando atrás de Gina – Eu cansei de caçar Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado, sabe. E então resolvi entrar nesse curso.

Gina sorriu. Mas na verdade sua intenção era rir... Acabara de lembrar do dia em que Rony, Mione, Harry e Neville conheceram Luna.

-Legal... Mas na sua caça você encontrou quantos?

-Muitos – respondeu Luna com um olhar sonhador. – Até publiquei uma edição especial somente sobre isso n'O Pasquim. E fiz aquilo que os trouxas chamam de documentário. Alguns bruxos hoje em dia têm _tevêvisão_. Eu trago um exemplar pra você amanhã! – acrescentou entusiasmada.

-O.k.

A aula se seguiu não tão emocionante quanto Gina esperava que fosse, pois como era apenas o primeiro dia os professores só davam teorias, e ela passara a aula de mão levantada respondendo as perguntas, eficientemente. Já eram quase onze e meia quando a aula acabou e os alunos saíram. Luna aparatou para sua casa e Gina parou em frente à escadaria do prédio e começou a contemplar as estrelas.

-Ô Weasley vai ficar ai parada que nem uma estátua? – provocou Malfoy

-Ah num enche, Malfoy. – respondeu Gina cansada.

"Se concentra no seu objetivo" pensou Draco.

-O que você ta olhando? – perguntou Draco, num tom sutil.

-As... Malfoy, não é da sua conta!

-Tudo bem Weasley! Eu até tentei recomeçar com o pé direito, mas já que você não quer eu vou indo – disse Draco indo embora.

-Você só ta sendo gentil porque não é mais rico! Porque ta querendo alguma coisa! Se não tivesse querendo alguma coisa, não estaria falando comigo! – explodiu Gina. – A maioria das pessoas que falam comigo estão querendo algo!

Draco parou. Gina também. Ele se virou e examinou-a com os olhos.

-É verdade, Gina. – disse ele – Se eu não estivesse falindo não estaria aqui... Todos esses anos as pessoas tentam me cegar. Mas eu não posso culpá-las. Por que eu _gosto_ disso. Talvez eu tivesse outra escolha, mas eu não quis escolher. Mas agora, quando não resta mais nada, talvez me reste o poder da escolha.

Ele se virou e foi embora. E Gina se sentou no meio da escadaria e começou a pensar.

Ela acordou no outro dia, ainda pensativa. Fora embora bem mais tarde da faculdade. Pensava não somente em Malfoy, mas em várias pessoas... Ta, ta, pensava principalmente no Malfoy... Talvez ele merecesse uma chance... Ou talvez NÃO! Bem, se ele merecesse uma chance. Mas mesmo que merecesse, não seria ela que lhe daria essa chance. Gina deixou pra trás a sua costumeira rotina matinal, pois acordara atrasada e foi direto pro Beco. Conseguiu chegar a tempo e trabalhou a manhã inteira como uma condenada. Saiu lá pras três e se deparou com Malfoy.

-Que é? – perguntou Gina a ele.

-Sei lá Weasley! Não me pergunte! – respondeu ele mal-humorado. – Não tenho direito de ficar parado em frente a esse restaurante?

-Deve ter... Achei... Achei que você queria alguma coisa comigo, oras! – respondeu Gina. – Já que não quer eu vou pra casa!

-E se eu quisesse? – perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso.

-Que você fosse se danar!

-Nossa que mal-humor hein, Weasley.

-Não me fale de mal-humor!

-Então que tal falarmos de bom-humor, afinal? – perguntou Draco – Quer tomar um sorvete?

-Você tem dinheiro pra tanto? – provocou Gina.

-E você, tem? – respondeu Draco.

Gina deu um sorrisinho de desdém e começou a andar.

-Você não vem? – perguntou ela. – Eu pago pra você.

Draco a seguiu.

-Não precisa. Pra _isso_ eu tenho dinheiro.

-Então o que ta esperando? Vamo logo!

-Já to indo...

Os dois caminharam até a sorveteria Florean Fortescue discutindo, porém, bem-humorados e rindo das piadas deles mesmos. Gina pediu um sundae de chocolate e Draco de baunilha. Os dois se sentaram em uma mesinha e ficaram calados. O sundae de Gina, ele notou, era de um chocolate no mesmo tom da cor de seus olhos. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para seus olhos...

-O sorvete de baunilha ta bom? – perguntou Gina tentando puxar assunto.

-Ta sim. E o de chocolate?

-"timo. – respondeu ela levando uma colher a boca.

Havia um pouco de sorvete em sua boca então ele perguntou.

-Posso experimentar? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Gina estranhou o sorriso, mas empurrou o copinho de sorvete em sua direção.

-Pode né.

-Então ta.

Então ele se aproximou dela e começou a beija-la. No começo ela não correspondeu, mas acabou se deixando levar. Seus lábios se desgrudaram e os dois se olharam.

-Algo inesperado pra um Malfoy.

-Mais inesperado ainda você ter correspondido.

Gina sorriu.

-E faço mais...

-O que por exemplo?

Gina se aproximou dele e os seus lábios se encontraram... E os dois ficaram mais um bom tempo ali...

N/A: Eu tava sem inspiração pra continuar, mas então resolvi tentar pq mta gente comento no cap1 e eu resolvi continuar por vcs, entaum deixem reviews!

**Nacilme**: Que bom q vc axou interesant, e esse cap, o q vc axo dl?

**Bia: **Vlw pela review, é sim um casal TDB!

**Miri Black: **Bom q vc gosto, e desse cap, vc gosto?

**Paulinha Malfoy: **Qm não gostaria de receber td essa fortuna?

**CARol**: A freqüência é indefinida, mais ela eh decidida pelo números de reviews, entaum se vc tah gostando dexa mtaaaas reviews.

**Miaka:** Hehe, sinistro...

**Biba Evans**: Esse capitulo tah maior!

Bem... deixem reviews...


	2. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

-Bem... Até mais, Ma... Draco. – disse Gina se levantando da mesinha da sorveteria.

-Tchau.

Gina foi andando um pouco zonza, até que se lembrou de que podia aparatar, e aparatou para casa. Chegou em casa e se jogou no sofá. Afinal o dia fora bem cheio, não era todo dia que Gina Weasley beijava Draco Malfoy. Nossa! Ela beijara o Malfoy! Aquele garoto que fazia questão de arruinar seu dia, e o dia de seus amigos e parentes! Mas ele não era mais um garoto... Apesar de continuar com o mesmo gênio difícil os dois até que estavam se dando bem. Mas e se ele estivesse atrás de seu dinheiro? Não poderia... Como ficaria sabendo? E ele continuava a chamando de pobre...

oooOOOooo

-E então, como anda o seu relacionamento com a Weasley? – perguntou Lúcio quando o filho chegara em casa.

-Está indo legal... – respondeu Draco. – Não se preocupe. Roubar a fortuna dela vai ser facílimo.

-Hum... Espero – disse Lúcio.

Draco subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto, quando ele chegou lá havia alguém esperando-o.

-Oi Draco – disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos com uma voz melosa.

-Oi Violet. O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

-Ah... Eu vim pra te ver... – respondeu ela com um sorrisinho. – E ver a sua cama... Será que ela é confortável? Você não quer testar?

-Ah que seja.

Draco acordou mais tarde com a menina abraçada a ele. Já eram seis e meia e ele estava atrasado. Desgrudou a garota dele se levantou e se vestiu.

-Onde você vai? – perguntou a garota que acordou de repente.

-Eu volto lá pelas onze – respondeu ele saindo do quarto.

Como na propriedade dos Malfoy's não se podia aparatar Draco saiu de casa e aparatou para o curso. Adentrou rapidamente o prédio e foi para sua sala. Conseguiu entrar. De vez em quando Gina olhava para ele, e vice e versa. Mas seus olhares não se encontravam. Os dois só foram se falar na hora do intervalo.

-Oi... – disse Gina timidamente.

-Oi. – disse ele.

Os dois ficaram calados.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Gina.

-Tudo – respondeu ele. – Mas pode ficar melhor. – respondeu sorrindo. A enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou.

Os dois passaram o resto do intervalo juntos e depois voltaram para sala.

-Gina aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Luna.

-Como assim?

-O Malfoy... Eu ouvi dizer que vocês passaram o intervalo juntos e ele fica te olhando às vezes... – respondeu Luna.

-Ai, eu nem sei... – respondeu Gina pensativa – A gente saiu ontem. Ele foi me procurar no meu trabalho. A gente brigou um pouco, mas se entendeu. Mas é estranho... Quando eu não estou brigando com ele, eu não tenho assunto nenhum com ele!

-É algo que dá pra entender – disse Luna – Afinal vocês sempre fizeram isso, brigaram.

-Mas eu não quero mais brigar com ele, Luna! Parece... Parece que eu estou gostando mesmo dele! – disse Gina. – Eu queria muito ter um assunto com ele...

Luna analisou as palavras de Gina pensativa.

-Hmm... Eu não sei se posso ajudar. – disse ela. – É meio ruim mesmo quando está aquele silêncio e você não consegue puxar assunto... Eu sei lá Gina...

Gina ficou o resto da aula pensativa e foi puxada abruptamente de volta a realidade quando a sineta tocou. Ela se levantou, juntou suas coisas e já ia indo embora.

-Gina! Espera! – chamou Luna.

-Que foi?

-Eu disse que eu ia te trazer um exemplar. Toma – disse Luna lhe dando um exemplar d' O Pasquim.

-Ah brigada! – disse Gina guardando a revista na mochila sem nem olhar. Talvez o exemplar do _Pasquim_ servisse para tampo de mesa.

Gina saiu do prédio pensativa e foi descendo a escadaria, quando se lembrou de que era bruxa e podia aparatar, já ia aparatar quando alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Oi. – disse Draco.

-Olá.

-Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? – perguntou ele.

-Eu ia. – respondeu Gina – Dormir. Mas se você estiver me convidando pra sair...

-Estou.

-Então eu tenho. – respondeu Gina firmemente. – Sair com você. Pra onde vamos?

-Não sei... Só dar uma volta. – respondeu ele – Ou você quer ir pra minha casa? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não! – respondeu Gina dando um tapinha nele. – E mesmo se eu quisesse... Seu pai iria me expulsar a pontapés.

-Isso não é problema. – disse Draco. – É fácil entrar despercebido lá, eu ajudo.

-Eu disse mesmo se eu quisesse, e eu não quero. – disse Gina com firmeza.

Os dois caminharam na cidade por um tempo, sem muito assunto, mas falando algo de vez em quando.

-Vamos em um bar no Beco? – sugeriu ele – Tomar algo... Está frio.

-Pode ser.

Os dois passaram da Londres trouxa para Londres dos bruxos e se sentaram em um barzinho.

-Um chocolate quente – pediu Gina pro garçom.

-Uma cerveja amanteigada. – pediu Draco.

Os dois tomaram suas bebidas em silêncio e o único assunto que Gina arranjou fora:

-E então... Como vocês faliram?

-Ah... Meu pai deu um emprego na administração pra uma prima minha que tinha direitos na empresa. Daí ela desviou o dinheiro da empresa, mas acabou morrendo com a grande fortuna dela, e deixou essa fortuna pra uma única pessoa, que era parente dela, mas como os puro-sangue são parentes da maioria de puro-sangue existentes ficou impossível descobrir quem recebeu o dinheiro, mas mesmo que descobríssemos, não poderíamos tomar de volta o dinheiro... Então, deu nisso.

Gina ficou pensando na história, será que a herança que ela recebera fora o dinheiro desviado da empresa dos Malfoy? Não... Seria muita coincidência...

-Bem, eu tenho que ir. – disse Gina se levantando.

Os dois se beijaram e logo em seguida ela foi embora. Estava confusa. Ela estava gostando dele, mas ainda estava muito confusa. Uma parte de sua consciência falava pra ela se afastar antes que ela se machucasse, mas a outra queria ficar com ele. E também tinha a história do dinheiro. Ela sabia que era muita coincidência, mas continuava encucada com essa história. Gina se trocou e caiu na cama pensativa.

oooOOOooo

Draco chegou em casa e logo subiu pro seu quarto. Já ia entrando quando se lembrou que aquele _encosto_ ainda estava lá. Ele foi pra sacada do corredor e se sentou lá fora, pensativo. A Weasley não era tão fácil quanto ele achara que era. Mas não era nisso que ele estava pensando... Não admitia nem para si mesmo, mas parecia que estava confuso. Mas confuso com o que? Com o que ele haveria de estar confuso? Talvez estivesse com receio de seguir em frente... Mas por quê? Se levantou impaciente e entrou em seu quarto. A garota estava esperando-o em cima da sua cama.

-Você demorou! – disse com um biquinho.

-Ah... Eu sai com uns amigos – respondeu enquanto se trocava. Ele se deitou e a garota "pulou" em cima dele.

-Não tem problema. – disse ela. – Nós podemos começar a festinha agora.

oooOOOooo

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte atrasada, de novo. Saiu desesperada pro trabalho e chegou a tempo.

-Oi Gina! – disse Mike.

-Oi Mike.

-Então... Você lembra que a gente ficou de sair, e até hoje nada? – disse Mike.

-Ah é...

-Então, que dia você pode?

-Eu não posso... – respondeu Gina um pouco constrangida – Aquele dia eu disse que podia, mas agora eu não posso mais.

-Hm... Então tudo bem – disse Mike desapontado e foi para outra direção.

Gina começou a fazer seu trabalho. Limpou algumas mesas com um toque de varinha, despachou alguns pedidos e quando o serviço aliviou se encostou no balcão e voltou a pensar. À uma semana ela sairia com Mike, uma pessoa bacana, mas que ela não gostava do jeito que ele gostava dela, mais um namoro sem futuro, porém interminável. E agora estava com Draco Malfoy, uma pessoa que já fora totalmente indesejável por ela e que ela via como uma pessoa totalmente desagradável, mas agora, adorava sua companhia, exceto pelo estranho silêncio que os envolvia na maioria das vezes que estavam juntos.

oooOOOooo

Draco acordou de manhã com Violet agarrada a ele. Odiava isso. Como aquela garota era grudenta! Daria um jeito de despachá-la e conheceria outra pessoa em breve, para despachar também. Era isso que vivia fazendo. E iria fazer o mesmo com a Weasley... Se trocou e abriu a porta do quarto e quando ia sair...

-Draco... – chamou a garota.

-Que é? – perguntou bruscamente.

A garota se levantou e foi até ele. Ela estava completamente sem roupas.

-Vamos continuar a festa – propôs com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ahh... Não vai dar, eu vou tomar café. – respondeu ele tentando desviar o olhar da garota. Apesar de melosa e chata, ela era muito bonita.

-Ah Draco para com essas desculpas esfarrapadas – disse suspendendo a capa do garoto - Eu sei que você quer... – acrescentou sorrindo maliciosamente.

E lá foram os dois de novo...

Draco foi se levantar mais tarde e dessa vez mandou a garota vestir uma roupa. Ela não o deixou sair do quarto então ele pediu para um elfo doméstico levar a comida no quarto. Como se não bastasse a garota não querer desgrudar ela queria dar comida na boca dele.

-Chega! – disse irritado – Eu não sou um bebe!

-Eu sei – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso – Eu acabei de ver.

-Então desgruda garota! – explodiu Draco – Eu to tentando te mandar embora daqui faz um tempão mas você não se manca, então vai embora logo e vê se não volta!

A garota começou a chorar, se levantou e foi embora. Draco se sentiu aliviado, mas por pouco tempo, quando Violet apareceu na porta de seu quarto.

-Fala. – disse Draco. Curto e grosso.

-Você não quer me ver nunca mais mesmo? – perguntou soluçando.

-Outro dia, Violet. – disse Draco impaciente. – Outro dia a gente se vê.

Ela parou de soluçar, deu um tchauzinho e foi embora.

-Graças a Deus me livrei dessa mala! – disse Draco aliviado.

Alguém bateu a sua porta. Draco disse mal-humorado:

-Entra.

-E aí cara! – exclamou um rapaz de cabelos pretos.

-Blaise? Que bom que é você. – disse Draco. – Aquela mala da Violet num largava do meu pé.

-E desde quando você desgosta de mulher? – perguntou Blaise.

-Haha... Mas aquela coisa é muito grudenta! Deus que me livre! – reclamou Draco.

-Eu tenho uma festinha pra gente ir hoje à noite! – disse Blaise.

-Ih, acho que nem vai dar. – disse Draco – Tenho que me concentrar na Weasley. Tenho que dar o golpe do baú nela.

-Desencana cara. – disse Blaise – Só hoje...

-Ta bom...

ooooOOOOoooo

N/A: Oiii gente! Malz pelo atraso mas deu vírus no pc duas vzs seguidas dae num deu pra atualiza... Espero q vcs tenham gostado do capitulo!

**Paulinha Malfoy:**Q bom q vc tah adorando! O q vc axo desse capitulo? Eh meio chove e num molha masss...

**miaka : **Q legal q c tah gostanndo, oq vc axo desse capitulo? Eh... a luna tirando o draco eh mto rox... hehe

**Carol: **Vc naum comentou 10 vzs, por isso naum atualizei! xP... To brincando.. hehe, eu demorei p causa de um vírus malvado .. ... Entaum, gosto desse capitulo?

Deixem reviews! Façam a sua parte q eu faço a minha e atualizo xP


	3. Capitulo 4

eiCapitulo 4.

Uma leve chuva que caia na manhã de sábado, como um último suspiro de inverno, anunciava o fim desta estação. Gina Weasley acordara cedo. Apesar de ter folga aos sábados no restaurante, ela tinha algumas contas atrasadas para pagar. E já que agora possuía montes de ouro em seu cofre em Gringotes, estava indo pagar todas essas contas. E enquanto ela ia pagar suas contas...

Poucos feixes de luz iluminavam o quarto onde Draco Malfoy dormia. Ao seu lado uma garota morena também dormia. Draco acordou aos poucos até realizar onde estava e o que estava acontecendo: a ressaca do dia seguinte. Ele se levantou e observou o quarto onde estava e concluiu que com certeza aquele não era seu quarto. Havia um tapete de oncinha que estava todo embolado no chão. A cama de casal tinha um formato redondo e seu jogo de cama era todo vermelho. As luzes eram no chão e eram de várias cores, e onde não havia luzes, havia um carpete vermelho. Draco deslizou pelo quarto e foi ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes várias vezes, mas parecia que o bafo de uísque de fogo e outras bebidas não saía. Ele se trocou e foi bater no quarto ao lado. Bateu várias vezes até que alguém abriu a porta.

-Ah... – disse o garoto que acabara de abrir a porta – É você...

-Quem você pensou que fosse? – perguntou Draco irritado.

-Sei lá... De repente aquelas camareiras com o uniforme bem curtinho e...

-Ta ta... – cortou Draco. – Onde eu estou?

-Ah... Um motelzinho perto daquela boate que a gente foi ontem... – respondeu Blaise – Bela companhia a sua... Se eu fosse você estaria com ela até agora. Agora, eu tenho que cuidar do que é meu. Da licença que eu tenho assuntos pendentes.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, girou os calcanhares e voltou para seu quarto. A garota morena havia acordado.

-Oi – disse ela se aproximando.

-Oi... – disse Draco. – Bem... Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas... Eu te procuro depois...

-Pega o numero da lareira então... – disse a garota enquanto anotava algo em um pedaço de papel. E entregou a ele.

-Ok. – disse Draco pegando o papel e guardando em seu bolso. Ele se virou e foi embora. Chegou em casa, tentando entrar despercebido. E conseguiu. Foi pro banheiro tomou um banho e quando saiu percebeu que sua barriga estava roncando. Pediu para um elfo providenciar um almoço pra ele e estava comendo quando alguém bateu a sua porta, mal esperou resposta e já foi entrando.

-Onde você esteve? – perguntou Lucius lívido de fúria.

-Eu...

-VOCÊ ESQUECEU DOS SEUS OBJETIVOS?

-Não, eu só...

-VOCÊ ESQUECEU DE QUE SE VOCÊ NÃO ANDAR RÁPIDO, NÓS VAMOS TER QUE VENDER A MANSÃO?

-Não, mas...

-ALÉM DESSA MANSÃO, TEREMOS QUE VENDER A EM WILTSHIRE, A CASA DE PRAIA...

-EU NÃO ESQUECI PORRA! – explodiu Draco. – Eu só tava saindo um pouco, relaxando. Eu não esqueci que precisamos do dinheiro, mas só porque eu saí ontem, não significa que o plano foi por água a baixo.

-Acho bom – disse Lucius, pela primeira vez, no seu tom de voz normal. Se virou e deixou o garoto sozinho no quarto.

Draco comeu tranquilamente seu almoço quando lembrou que no dia seguinte, a noite, teria prova naquele cursinho. E teve uma idéia.

Foi procurar o seu pai, mas não para pedir qualquer tipo de desculpa e sim para saber se ele sabia o endereço da Weasley, na ficha que ele levantou dela. Sem perder tempo, Draco saiu do território da mansão e aparatou para a porta do apartamento dela. E bateu.

Ninguém atendeu, e quando ele tinha decidido ir embora, ela apareceu, ofegante, aparentemente por causa de todos os andares que tivera que subir para chegar no seu andar.

-Oi – disse ofegante.

-Oi W... Gina. – disse ele cumprimentando-a com um beijo.

-Como você me encontrou?

-Segredo. – ele respondeu.

-Ah! Então por que você veio?

-Saudades... E ah... Eu precisava de ajuda com a matéria.

É claro que era só papo furado quando Draco disse que precisava de ajuda. Ele estava pouco se lixando, mas tivera essa idéia para se aproximar mais da Weasley. Ele precisava do dinheiro rápido, e as coisas iam muito devagar. Passou a tarde estudando com ela, e apesar de achar o assunto chato, tentou prestar atenção. A sombra leitosa fora se retirando do céu e o sol já estava de esguelha, se pondo.

-Ahhh... Eu já cansei... – disse Draco entediado. – Vamos fazer outra coisa?

Gina olhou para ele, em dúvida.

-Tudo bem... Mas é que eu estava precisando muito...

-Eu acho que você precisa de outras coisas... – cortou Draco, se levantando e puxando-a junto, pelo braço.

Ela se levantou molemente, mas foi.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Hmmm... – pensou Draco. – A gente pode ir pro Beco... Mas pensando bem...

-Pensando bem o que?

-Já sei! A gente podia fazer o seguinte... Eu vou pra casa e você fica aqui arrumando que a noite a gente vai pra uma festa.

-Que festa? – perguntou Gina.

-Ah... Sempre tem festa nas boates... – ele respondeu.

-Ta bom. – ela disse.

Os dois se despediram e ele aparatou. Gina correu e pegou um punhado de pó de flu e enfiou a cabeça na lareira, pensando em quem chamar.

-Luna Lovegood!

-Gina?

-Sim! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Gina sabia que pedir ajuda em quesitos de moda há alguns anos atrás seria o fracasso, o apocalipse. Mas havia passado algum tempo, e a amiga, que era a única disponível no momento, havia mudado. Continuava maluquinha e avoada, mas cuidava agora das edições d' _O Pasquim – Moda_, que convenhamos, até que era uma revista boa. Gina tirou a sua cabeça da lareira e ficou esperando por Luna, que apareceu alguns minutos depois.

-Desculpa, Gina. Tava ocupada lá na redação da revista... – ela disse, quando apareceu em meio a línguas de fogo verde-esmeralda.

-Tudo bem... – disse Gina. – Como eu disse... Preciso MUITO de sua ajuda. Precisava da ajuda de alguém...

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Luna.

-Eu vou sair com ele hoje, Luna. – ela respondeu. – Você poderia me ajudar, a escolher uma roupa?

-Claro! – respondeu Luna sorrindo. – Que tal arranjarmos uma roupa pra você na revista? Tem um baaando pra nova edição de moda. Vamos. – disse fazendo um gesto de mão para Gina ir na frente. Ela pegou um pouco de pó e entrou na lareira exclamando:

-O Pasquim!

Ela surgiu n' O Pasquim, abanando as cinzas de suas vestes enquanto esperava a amiga chegar. Luna chegou e as duas passaram por várias pessoas, que corriam pra lá e pra cá, desesperadas, como se o fim do mundo estivesse próximo. Ela também deparou com uma modelo loira de olhos claros e alta, andando como se desfilava, e teve a ligeira impressão da modelo ser A Metida. Finalmente as duas chegaram numa sala imensa, com vários cabideiros, que continham das mais variadas roupas.

Luna sorriu e disse:

-Vá em frente... Leve qualquer uma e traga amanhã de volta. Eu preciso ir... Até mais.

Gina olhou para ela sorrindo e a abraçou.

-Obrigada!

Gina estava lá, mexendo lentamente nos cabides. Havia todos os tipos de cores e excentricidades, mas também haviam blusas e saias lindas. Gina conforme ia vendo as roupas, separava algumas. Até que a modelo exibida entrou na sala.

-Olá. – ela disse.

-Oi. – respondeu Gina, sem tirar o olhar das roupas.

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou gentilmente.

Gina desconfiou na gentileza de sua voz, mas aceitou.

-A propósito... Meu nome é Sarah Fischer. – ela disse, enquanto caminhava elegantemente até os cabideiros. Ela mexeu e remexeu nos cabides e separou algumas roupas. Aconselhou uma saia vermelha.

-Mas isso é uma tira de pano! – exclamou Gina, indignada.

Sarah retrucou, também indignada:

-Tiras de pano como essa custam em média 40 galeões! No mínimo!

Gina tentou não ficar surpresa, mas mesmo assim arregalou os olhos.

-Mas eu não to afim de usar uma tira de pano...

No fim, Gina escolheu, com influencia de Sarah, uma saia um pouco acima do joelho, preta, e uma blusa azul com alguns desenhos de borboletas muito bonita. Sarah fez um muxoxo, mas foi Gina quem deu a decisão final e ela teve que aceitar. A modelo se despediu de Gina, deixando a sozinha na sala. Logo Gina também saiu de lá.

A garota foi para casa com dois cabides na mão e pôs a mão na massa. Tomou banho e se aprontou. Colocou a roupa e se sentou no sofá enquanto esperava, nervosa, por ele.

Alguém bateu na porta.

Gina correu para o banheiro foi ver como ela estava e atendeu a porta. Estava muito insegura, mas quando o viu sorrindo para ela, ficou mais segura.

Os dois foram para uma boate trouxa, mas Draco encontrou muita gente lá. Gina ficou sem graça, conhecia muita pouca gente, e ele sempre parava pra cumprimentar alguém (algumas oferecidas inclusive) e conversava um pouco com eles, e ela ficava sem graça. Os dois dançaram por um tempo. No começo, ela ficou com um pouco de vergonha, se o seu jeito era o jeito certo, mas percebeu que estava tudo bem, e ficou confiante. Ele a deixou sozinha dançando enquanto ia ao banheiro. Gina resolveu ir ao banheiro também, estava muito precisada.

Ela passou por montes de gente no caminho ao banheiro, e se perdeu no meio deles. Mais perdida ainda, e chocada, ela ficou ao ver duas pessoas se agarrando. Não eram duas simples pessoas, era seu namorado com outra loira oxigenada qualquer. Ela só aguardou, com as mãos na cintura, enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam. Os dois se desgrudaram. Ele a viu.

-Gina espera!

Ela fora embora.

**N/A: Nhaaaahh! Desculpem a demoraaa... Mas... Eu estava em uma crise de falta de criatividade com essa fic /... Masss... O q vcs axaram desse capitulo? Faltou criatividade? Eu to taum sem tempo e sem criatividade... E ainda surtei de postar 3 fics, as 3 em andamento... aaa... eheh..**

**Miaka: **Ela não descobriu naquela festa, mas foi burro o suficiente pra trair ela debaixo do nariz dla... Q triste... ela viuuu... Eu sou mto má... sou?

**Carol: **Hehe... Vlw pelos dois comentários, mas ainda naum saum 10 :( heheh.. Td bem, eu te perdôo. Q bom q vc axou linda o q vc axou desse capitulop?

**Paulinha Malfoy: **Num teve nd sobre a herança nesse capitulo, mas eu garanto q vai ter no próximo... Eu axu.. heheeh... Enfim, atualizei... Como eu disse, era uma crise de falta de criatividade... E esse, ta chove e não molha? Acho que o desenvolvimento tah mas o fim tah naum, neh?

**Suki W. Malfoy: **E ai vc jah termino de ler? Com os séculos que eu demorei pra atualizar... heheh... deve ter neh? Que bom que vc gostou ;), espero q tb tenha terminado, e comenta viu? Eu axei que o summary tinha ficado ruinzinho, mas agora vc me deu um pouco mais de segurança ;)...

Bem é isso... No próximo capitulo o Draco vem me ajudar a responder as reviews, então não percam a oportunidade de ter uma review respondida por um legitimo Malfoy e comentem!


	4. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Gina não podia acreditar no que acabara de ver. No começo, ela estava tão relutante a respeito de Draco, mas acabou confiando nele. E ele a traíra! Sua vista estava toda embaçada, estava tonta. Ela precisava de alguém, precisava ser consolada. Ela o queria, mas ele a traíra! Aparatou para casa, e se jogou no sofá, cambaleante.

Aquela cena dele e daquela loira falsificada se agarrando não parava de rodar em sua cabeça, como se fosse um filme. A cabeça dele apareceu na lareira.

-Gina! Eu sei que você está ai! – ele chamou.

Gina mirou a lareira com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sua reação foi um pouco lenta. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e apagou a lareira. Guardou a varinha, afundou no sofá, e dormiu ali mesmo. No outro dia, não estava com vontade de fazer nada, fez uma ligação via-lareira para o restaurante em que trabalhava e avisou que estava impossibilitada de trabalhar.

-Algum problema Gina? Eu posso te ajudar? – perguntou Mike, preocupado.

-Quem dera se você pudesse me ajudar, Mike... – ela respondeu, deprimida.

-A propósito, um rapaz, acho que alguma coisa Malfoy veio te procurar...

-Fala pra ele que eu morri! Ou melhor, não fala nada! Nem pra ele, nem pra mim. Eu não quero mais saber dele! – disse Gina, tirando a cabeça da lareira.

Ela passou aquela tarde sozinha, com vários flashes dos dois juntos vindo à mente.

_Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a full  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

Ela se lembrou do dia da sorveteria, de quando os dois ainda estavam brigando como em Hogwarts, e também se lembrou dos dois em Hogwarts. Por que ela fora tão tola a ponto de acreditar nele? POR QUE?

_Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

É verdade… Não era para ter acontecido nunca. Não era para ela ter ficado com ele um segundo sequer... Mas espera... Se ele a traíra bem debaixo do nariz dela, e correra tanto atrás dela, teria de ter uma razão. Será que ele estaria apaixonado? Gina se auto-puniu com um tapa na cabeça.

"É claro que ele não está apaixonado! Sua anta!" – pensou ela.

_Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK_

Mas então teria de haver um motivo dele ter a procurado tantas vezes. Qual seria? Ele só queria brincar com os sentimentos dela? Queria fazê-la sofrer? Se arrepender de ter entrado na mesma classe que ele naquele curso?

_But I was  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

É mesmo... O curso.

Ela tinha de ir imediatamente na faculdade e mudar de sala, ou até mesmo trancar o curso. Não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

_Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be?_

Porém, precisava. Ela precisava saber o porquê de ter recebido tanta importância por parte dele. Ficara alguns dias sem sair de casa, deprimida. Mas, então percebeu que era necessário. Era necessário ela descobrir porquê ele fizera aquilo.

_So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you_

"LUNA LOVEGOOD, ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?" – chamou mentalmente.

Ela tinha um plano. Sabia como iria descobrir o porquê. E Luna a ajudaria.

_Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me_

----------------------------------------------

**N/A: Song cap… O q vcs axaram? Foi curtinho, mas, eu precisava de um capitulo só pra isso... Em compensação, vo tentar atualizar mais rápido.**

**Pra qm quer ver a tradução da musica eh soh procurar no Google... O nome da música eh Out of Reach da Gabrielle. Só digo q as traduções q vi estão totalmente viajantes, então não pus aki.**

Ora de responder as reviews, normal pra mim itálico pro Draco.

**Patricia04: **Oi! Q bom q vc gostou! O novo capitulo ta aki! Curtinho mas tah aki, o q vc axou?

_É óbvio que você gostou, uma fic que me tem como um dos principais tinha que prestar... Por que eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, O melhor, O cara..._

Draco, nós já sabemos o quanto você é maravilhoso, mas todos estão te achando O canalha por ter traído a Gina...

_Todos devem saber que a Weasley não era pro meu bico. Compreendam, garotas (os machos não precisam compreender. De preferência, dêem o fora)_

**Helemental: **Q bom q vc gostou... Nossa que coincidência, nós tivemos a mesma idéia... O nome da fic é Doces Mentiras né? Depois dou uma passadinha lah.

_Cai fora! Ce ta achando que a Vicky aqui plagiou alguma coisa? Rala!_

Calma Draco, ela ñ disse nd disso!

_Humpf_

**miaka : **É... foi melhor assim msm...

Draco, não vai falar nada? Ficou emburrado?

_O que você esperava? A idiota me chamou de safado... Aposto como é uma baranga despeitada que eu rejeitei..._

Draco!

Liguem não, ele deve estar na TPM.

_Fale mais uma besteira e eu não trabalho mais pra você._

Fale mais uma besteira e eu conto sobre o seu passado constrangedor para as fãs da fic.

_Glup._

**Por hj eh só gente, deixem reviews! Tlvz no próx. cap eu traga outro personagem para responder as reviews... Não percam!**


	5. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6. **

-Ginny! Você veio hoje! – exclamou Luna surpresa ao ver Gina entrando pela porta da sala.

-É, eu vim.

-Fiquei preocupada!

-Eu te devolvo a roupa depois...

-Não com a roupa, sua idiota. Com você. – ela disse, um pouco sem jeito. – Sabe eu acho que somos... Amigas...

-Somos sim. – confirmou Gina. – Por isso você vai me ajudar com uma coisa...

-O que?

-Malfoy.

-Voltou a tratá-lo pelo sobrenome? – perguntou Luna rindo.

-Não é hora de rir. – Gina disse, séria. – Ele queria alguma coisa comigo. Não se relacionaria do nada comigo. E não, não estava apaixonado por mim. Eu preciso descobrir o que é que ele estava tramando.

-Ok. – ela disse. – Eu ajudo. Mas explica direito.

-Só uma perguntinha. Ele não vem mais?

-Veio semana passada só dois dias. E perguntou por você. – Luna respondeu.

Gina fez cara de intrigada, mas contou a amiga tudo o que houve. E, inclusive, que ficou depressiva por causa do idiota do Malfoy.

-Gina... Você não acha que talvez... ele estivesse atrás da sua herança? – perguntou Luna, hesitando.

-Como ele saberia? – indagou Gina em resposta. – Como?

Luna deu de ombros.

-Eu poderia investigar sua fortuna... Ou pedir pra algum repórter investigativo...

Aquela frase. Bastara só aquela frase para Gina lembrar.

-AHÁ! – exclamou como se tivesse matado o mistério. – Mas... será?

-O que houve?

-A fortuna... Uma vez, Malfoy me contou que ele estava falido por causa de uma prima do pai dele – acho – havia desviado o dinheiro da empresa do pai dele. E ele disse que essa prima morreu, e ninguém sabe onde foi parar o dinheiro. Dizem que ela quis se manter anônima para quem herdou a fortuna. Eu sei que seria muita coincidência, mas será que essa fortuna desviada não está comigo agora?

Luna ficou pensativa.

-Pode até ser...

-Pode botar alguém investigando essa fortuna Luna. – disse Gina, com os olhos faiscando. – E eu vou me vingar do Malfoy, ah se vou.

Luna arregalou os olhos.

-Como?

-Deixa comigo. Logo, logo, ele estará de volta aqui no curso. Aposto como tem informantes...

-Gina você fala como se estivéssemos em um livro de Conan Doyle...

-Eu sei que não. É bem pior. E Malfoy vai me pagar.

Gina passou a noite planejando mil receitas para se vingar de Malfoy. Não estava nem ai para a aula. Malfoy a fizera sofrer muito. E teria de sofrer. Só não sabia como uma pessoa tão insensível sofreria com algo que Gina fosse capaz de fazer. Já pensara mais de mil vezes em deixá-lo implorar para voltar até secar, mas aquilo era muito pouco sofrimento... E talvez nem fosse sofrimento. De repente, ele queria a herança, o que vinha se tornando mais claro a cada dia. Malfoy queria a herança de Gina.

Então teve uma idéia brilhante, porém, não sabia se seria capaz de executá-la. Tudo bem deixá-lo implorar para voltar, mas não só isso. Quando voltassem, ela o trairia e o trataria indiferentemente. Queria fazê-lo ficar aos seus pés, mas não sabia se tinha potencial para tanto. Mas não custava nada tentar, não é?

Quando o sinal batera para ir embora (Gina não saíra da sala no intervalo), ela se despediu de Luna, que prometeu obter respostas o mais rápido possível, e foi para casa, pensando em vingança, para variar.

E era isso. Seu objetivo, agora, era se vingar dele. E ela ia, ah se ia.

No outro dia Gina se levantou cedo e foi para o trabalho. Só para se demitir. Ela não pretendia deixar o restaurante para sempre, mas sua vida ia ter que mudar muito para se vingar de Malfoy. Talvez depois que tudo aquilo acabasse, ela retomasse o emprego. Talvez não. Ela não sabia. Só não cansava de repetir para si mesmo que iria se vingar. Quem conhecesse Gina saberia de um regra para sobrevivência muito importante: Nunca mexa com um Weasley. Mas mais importante do que essa regra era aquela: Nunca mexa com _Gina _Weasley.

E foi torrar a herança. Como tinha quase certeza de que a herança era de Malfoy, fazia questão de torrá-la. Em roupas. Em tiras de pano que custavam de 40 a 100 galeões. Mas 40 ou 100 galeões não eram nada comparado aos montes e montes de ouro que ela tinha em Gringotes.

Então Gina escolheu uma das novas roupas para ir ao curso. Quando ela chegara na sala, ele ainda não havia chegado, mas Luna tinha novas informações pra ela.

-Bem... Quem desviou a fortuna foi uma tal de Hope Paltrow, que era acho que um tipo de sobrinha do Lucius Malfoy. Tenho fortes suspeitas de que Hope só tomou para ela o que lhe era de direito. E ela deve ter sido... Morta. E o parente mais próximo de Hope Paltrow era...

-Lucius Malfoy. – cortou Gina. – Está tudo tão claro! O que Lucius Malfoy não esperava era que Hope tivesse um testamento! Só pode ser a fortuna de Hope Paltrow que está no meu cofre! Eu já ouvi papai falar dos Paltrows uma vez... Dizia que eram boa gente, mas os pais morreram cedo, deixando a pequena Hope sozinha. Então como Hope era menor de idade Lucius deve...

-Ter ficado com a tutela dela. – deduziu Luna com a amiga. – E deve ter roubado ela! Então Hope foi trabalhar na empresa dela, e com muita astúcia, pegou de volta!

Gina sorriu triunfante.

-Mas precisamos de provas... – acrescentou Luna. – Eu sei que está mais do que óbvio, Gina, mas é melhor confirmar o que deduzimos...

Luna interrompeu sua fala. Malfoy acabara de adentrar a sala. Lindo e Loiro. Ele estava vindo na direção delas e estava respirando fundo, e querendo começar a falar quando Gina se levantou e se sentou do outro lado da sala. Luna foi com ela.

Gina novamente não prestou atenção na aula. Sentia os olhares furtivos de Draco na sua direção, e ria com desdém. E foi isso durante a semana inteira. Ela o evitava e ele espiava ela furtivamente. Enquanto isso, Luna conseguia mais informações.

-Está ficando difícil, Gina! É estranho... Parece que Lucius Malfoy tem algum tipo de informante para que lhe disse que eu estava vasculhando sobre isso... – ela respondia quando Gina perguntava sobre novidades.

-Então Malfoy pai tem algo a declarar...

-Obviamente. Quem não deve, não omite assim. Quem não deve, não teme.

Draco estava vindo em sua direção. Ela se esquivou mas ele segurou o braço dela.

-Escuta aqui... Olha, eu entendo muito bem que você esteja brava, mas você está sendo muito infantil..

-Também acho – concordou Gina.

-Como? – perguntou Draco perplexo.

-Ah, Draco, acho que estou sendo infantil. – ela disse. – Se você tem algo a declarar, diga logo.

-Muito bem... Eu sinto muito pelo que houve... – ele disse e ela concordava dizendo "Ahan" ou "Claro!". – Eu não tive a intenção, aquela oxigenada burra me agarrou e...

-Não precisa dizer mais nada. – ela disse sorrindo, passando o braço por de trás dos ombros dele e se aproximando. – Eu sei.

Os dois se beijaram. E o sinal tocou. Eles voltaram para sala, mas Draco ficou pra trás para ir ao banheiro.

-GINA! – exclamou Luna ao ver Gina entrar. – Você estava com o Malfoy no recreio?

-Você não sabe como foi difícil... – disse Gina. – Aturar aquele sem-vergonha que me traiu bem debaixo do meu nariz, mas, eu tenho que dar o troco.

-O que você está planejando?

-É coisa de filme eu sei, mas espero que dê certo. – Gina disse.

-Mas o que é?

-Depois. Ele deve estar chegando.

Os dois saíram naquela noite, para "aquela" boate no Beco Diagonal. Os dois dançaram por muito tempo, até que Draco foi pegar bebidas para eles. A hora era a hora. Ela olhou para o garoto mais próximo e agarrou. Quando Draco voltou a viu agarrada a um marmanjo qualquer. Ela fora embora quando o pegara no flagra, mas ele não faria o mesmo. Era macho, ia defender o que era seu. Draco separou os dois.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou irritado.

-Não ta vendo, mané? – respondeu o cara.

-Acho que só to vendo as suas fuças que estão prestes a serem arrebentadas. – respondeu Draco, mandando um soco nele.

-Pare agora! – disse Gina entrando no meio. – Quem você pensa que é?

-Seu namorado!

-Ahh. Que bom que você sabe... Eu também achava que você era _meu namorado _quando te vi agarrado àquela lambisgóia loira.

-Eu já te expliquei!

-Explicou o quê? "Oh Gina sinto muito. Não tive a intenção, eu só estava me agarrando com ela por que eu tinha um imã na boca conectado a boca dela". Faça me o favor, **Malfoy!** O que quer que eu diga? "Oh, Draco, amor da minha vida, eu não tive a intenção. Aliás, isso foi só uma miragem provocada pelas luzes! Merlin me dê paciência!". – e se enfiou no meio da multidão. Mais precisamente para ir embora.

Fala sério! O Malfoy era tão cara de pau a ponto de quando ele passasse gilete na cara em vez de barba caísse serragem!

Gina chegara em casa sentindo algum vazio. Sua vingança começara. Ela não sabia como afetara Malfoy, mas apesar de fazer o que fez, sentia algo muuito estranho dentro dela. Um vazio. Um vazio muito estranho.

oooOOOooo

Draco mal acreditara no que acabara de ouvir. No entanto, não foi embora. Sentou-se emburrado num canto e quando duas morenas passaram por ele, ele as seguiu e...

No outro dia ele acordara com duas ao seu lado. Não era a primeira vez, mas... Apesar das duas mulheres adormecidas ao seu lado, ele sentia algo estranho... Mas e daí? Na noite daquele dia (N/A: Era sábado...) ele saíra novamente. E voltara para um quarto com três. Mas não adiantava. Uma, duas, três, quatro... Ninguém iria preencher aquele espaço vazio ao seu lado. Ninguém exceto uma certa pessoa. Mas, será que ele estava apaixonado?

"JAMAIS! Bate na madeira, Draco Malfoy!" – ele pensou.

Mas quem seria capaz de ocupar aquele espaço vazio ao seu lado?

**N/A: Eu sei... A piada da serragem foi suuuuper sem graça. Ando ouvindo mto as piadas do meu professor de física. O que acharam desse capitulo?**

**Hj não veio ngm para ajudar com as reviews. Gina anda ocupada com planos de vingança. Draco está de mal-humor (pra variar). Luna está ocupada no fechamento da edição d' O Pasquim e na investigação sobre a fortuna de Gina... E Blaise... Bem, talvez Blaise não apareça mais por aqui... A não ser que vocês queiram... Humm, talvez tenha como encaixar Blaise na fic. Vou pensar com carinho.**

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Ficou confuso? Ahhh... Mas q bom q vc gostou... Axa q eu demorei?

Comenta mais vaaii... O q vc axou desse capitulo?

**miaka : **Vc parece bem revoltada com o Draco hein... ehhe...

Oq vc axa? A Luna ajudou muito né? E o velho Sr.Weasley e sua mania de comentar coisas do mundo bruxo com os filhos? Rony (Os gêmeos tbm) disse várias vzs (nos livros) q já ouviu Sr.Weasley falando isso, falando akilo... Foi bom a Gina ter escutado o pai e se lembrado da Hope, não é?

Hehe... O q vc axou desse cap? Axou a Gina vingativa d?

**Rafinha M. Potter:**Ahh td bem... Eu naum fikei ofendida naum, era o Draco de TPM aqle dia pq o Lucius tava enxendo pq a Gina pegou ele no flagra...

Bem... A idéia de xamar personagens pra responder reviews naum foi bem minha... Eu vi numa fic q eu li. Mas eu to moh sem imaginação e os personagens suuuper ocupadérrimos e ai não deu pra trazer ngm! Mas no prox. cap eu vo ver se dah pra trazer algm...

**Naty Malfoy: **Ahh brigada... Q bom q vc tah gostando... Axa q eu demoreii? Se eu demorei foi p causa da falta de imaginação e tb p causa da maldita prova de gramática! Arghhhh ODEIO gramática... ehehe... bem... tah ai... comenta viu?

**That's All folks!**

**(ñ liguem hj eu to meio com piadinhas sem graças msm... ¬¬')**


	6. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Gina acordou no outro dia, mas continuou deitada. O que ela faria da sua vida? Continuava com raiva do Malfoy, porém ainda estava apaixonada por ele. Sem ele por perto – de qualquer jeito – ela se sentia oca. Agora que ela sabia todo aquele rolo com a sobrinha de Lucius Malfoy, era óbvio que iria botar aquele homem repugnante em Azkaban, mas e Draco? Era estranho o sentimento que ela sentia por ele... Ela o odiava, é lógico, mas estava tão apaixonada por ele! Só havia um jeito... E depois de desmascarar o Malfoy pai, iria dar um jeito nesse sentimento, de uma vez por todas...

Ela se levantou, e foi tomar seu café, ainda de pijama.

Passou a tarde em casa, andando de um cômodo para outro, pensativa. Lendo um livro ali na sala, deitando em sua cama...

Quando chegou a hora de sair, saiu para o seu curso. Luna a esperava, com um ar de triunfo.

-Gina! É horrível...

-O que houve? – Gina perguntou se aproximando da amiga.

-Ele a matou mesmo!

Gina encarou Luna.

-Como?

-Malfoy matou a sua própria sobrinha...

-Como você descobriu?

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar...

As duas saíram da sala, e foram para um jardim que tinha atrás da construção. As duas se sentaram, e Luna olhou ao redor para ver se alguém estava escutando.

-Eu descobri... Descobri quando achei onde ela havia sido enterrada. – Luna disse. – Pobre Hope... Aquele Malfoy...

-Por que Malfoy a matou? Por que ela tinha roubado o dinheiro? – perguntou Gina.

-Hm... Gina está tudo óbvio não? Quando os pais dela morreram ela foi morar com o tio. Mas por que nós nunca ouvimos falar dela? Talvez o fato de ela ser 5 anos mais velha que nós ajude... Talvez por isso que nós não a vimos em Hogwarts... Mas não foi isso. – ela fez uma pausa. – Hope tinha uma vaga em outra escola de magia por causa da sua descendência, e ela sempre que podia ficava na escola, sabe, férias de páscoa, do Natal, essas coisas. Só voltava nas férias de verão. Nunca se dera bem com Malfoy, e sempre que pedia seu dinheiro ele arranjava uma desculpa. Foi aí que descobriu que Malfoy a tinha roubado – sempre suspeitou, é claro. Começou a trabalhar com ele, mas só com o objetivo de pegar de volta o seu dinheiro. Descobriu outras falcatruas do Malfoy e... E então ele...

-Ele a matou... – completou Gina. – Mas quem te contou isso?

-Como eu te disse, eu achei o túmulo dela. Fui visitar o túmulo e quando cheguei havia um rapaz sentado lá, cuidando do túmulo. Ele me contou tudo que sabia. Era um amigo bem próximo de Hope...

-Luna... Onde é? – perguntou Gina.

-Onde é o que?

-O túmulo dela...

-Ahhh... É no cemitério do centro... Na ala do lago...

-Obrigada... – disse Gina, se levantando.

-Gina... ?

-O que?

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou visitá-la...

Dizendo isso, Gina saiu andando. Não podia aparatar para o centro de Londres, os trouxas poderiam ver. Quando finalmente chegou ao cemitério, procurou pela ala do lago Achou. Havia alguns túmulos por lá, e um lago. Ela leu os nomes nos túmulos até achar o tumulo dela...

_Hope Juliet Paltrow_

_1983-2005_

-Aí está você...

Havia também uma foto, perto da placa que informava o seu nome. Era bem jovem, tinha os cabelos loiros e sorria. O seu sorriso não parecia se encaixar com a sua história, mas Gina notou que aquela não era a foto inteira, havia outra metade... Bem no canto da foto, aparecia uma mecha de cabelos pretos.

-O que você quer com ela? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de Gina.

Ela se assustou e se virou abruptamente.

-Desculpe! – exclamou Gina.

-O que você quer? – perguntou um rapaz, de cabelos pretos e um olhar melancólico.

Gina olhou para a foto e para ele...

-Você... Você estava na outra metade da foto? – perguntou Gina.

Ele se surpreendeu.

-Sim... Hope e eu éramos amigos de infância... – ele disse. – Meu nome é Max Blott.

-Ah... Prazer, o meu nome é Gina Weasley...

-Gina Weasley? – perguntou ele surpreso. – Você...

-Eu recebi a fortuna dela. Eu preciso saber... o porquê. – completou Gina. – Malfoy... Malfoy parece estar querendo tirar ela de mim...

Max ficou surpreso.

-Nós precisamos conversar... – ele disse. – Vamos, tem um _pub_ aqui perto...

Gina o seguiu para fora do cemitério e os dois entraram em um _pub_ na mesma esquina do cemitério. Max se sentou e ficou pensativo, como se estivesse procurando as palavras para falar com ela.

-Srta. Weasley...

-Ah corta essa...

-Ta... Gina... Suponho que você queira saber por que Hope deixou toda a sua fortuna para você?

-Sim. Quero... – respondeu Gina.

-Bem... – ele fez uma pausa para pensar – Para encontrar o túmulo dela você deve saber toda a história, não é?

-Sei sim... Lucius Malfoy era tutor dela e roubou seu dinheiro. Quando ela atingiu a maioridade quis o dinheiro, mas Malfoy não deu. Então quando ela começou a trabalhar na empresa dele ela tomou o seu dinheiro de volta. E Malfoy a matou...

O olhar de Max entristeceu ainda mais.

-Foi. E Hope a escolheu por que os pais dela conheciam os seus pais. – disse Max – Ela sabia que algo poderia acontecer com ela, e não queria que tudo voltasse para as mãos do Malfoy. Ela também não me escolheu pois achou que eu iria estar correndo perigo...

-Peraí. – interrompeu Gina. – Mas ela também não achou que eu iria correr perigo?

-Não por que ela deixou seu testamento com alguém em que confiava e queria ficar anônima para você... Ela achou que Malfoy não descobriria...

-Mas descobriu...

-E ele fez algo para você? – perguntou Max preocupado.

-Não... Quer dizer, sim. – respondeu Gina. – Ele mandou o filho dele para tentar dar o golpe do baú em mim...

-O que? – perguntou Max incrédulo. – Ele mandou Draco para dar o golpe do baú?

-Sim...

-Mas se tinha alguém com quem Hope se dava bem era ele...

-E daí?

-E daí que ele não devolveria o dinheiro dela pro pai... Ele nunca se deu muito bem com ele também... Sempre foi meio "servo" dele... – disse Max – Ele nunca gostou de mim... Dizia que Hope não podia se misturar com uma ralé como eu, mas nunca impediu também. Os dois sempre se ajudaram... Mas eram totalmente diferentes... Deve ser daí o ditado que os opostos se atraem...

-Mas eu já decidi o que fazer... – disse Gina, mudando de assunto.

-Como assim?

-Eu já decidi o que fazer com o dinheiro...

Max a olhou com um olhar indagador.

-Eu vou dá-lo ao Malfoy.

-Como? – perguntou Max incrédulo.

-Se era tudo isso que ele queria de mim... Ele que fique e me deixe em paz...

-Você não pode fazer isso! – protestou Max.

-Por que não? – perguntou Gina.

-Se dar o dinheiro ao Draco Malfoy, ele o entregará para o pai! – respondeu ele. – Aposto como ele não sabe a verdade...

-Ta... Então eu conto a verdade pra ele.

Max olhou para outro lado contrariado e disse:

-Faça o que quiser...

-Eu já vou indo. – disse Gina.

-Até mais, Gina Weasley...

Gina deixou o _pub_, pensativa. Olhou para o céu, estrelado. Era tão incompreensível. Ela era aquela garota romântica. E Malfoy era um safado e insensível. Como ela poderia gostar _tanto _dele?

Ela aparatou para casa, pensativa, esquecendo que estava no centro de Londres. Deitou na cama cansada e adormeceu. Na manhã seguinte, acendeu a sua lareira e chamou, sem hesitar.

-Draco Malfoy!

Alguns minutos depois ele apareceu.

-Hm... Weasley?

-Eu preciso conversar com você. – disse sem emoção. – Você pode vir pra cá?

-Por que eu iria?

-O que que custa Malfoy? – ela perguntou irritada – É importante, p!

Ela tirou a cabeça da lareira e se sentou no sofá, enquanto o aguardava. Então, as chamas de sua lareira viraram verde-esmeralda e encoberto por elas, surgiu Draco Malfoy.

-Diga, Weasley...

**N/A: Bem... Não sei se gostaram, afinal esse cap não conta a história d nenhum personagem da tia Jô, mass... se gostaram ou naum, deixem reviews.**

**miaka: **hehe vc tah msm brava com o Draco neh? gota. Tudo bem... Tudo bem... E então o q vc axou desse cap? Gina descobriu td verdade, e o q axou da atitude dla em relação ao dinheiro hehe?

**estrelinha W. M: **Hmm... Q bom q vc gostou, vc axa q eu demorei? O q vc axou desse capitulo?

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Hehe.. Bonitinho, mas naum adiantou d nd... Eh... Mtas pretendentes para preencher o vazio do lado dl, hehe... Eu vou tentar naum dexa o Blaise d lado mas nesse cap ñ houve nenhuma brecha pra ele , entaum axu q ele vem responder pelo menos as reviews cap q vem...

**Eh isso...**

**See ya o/**


	7. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8.**

-Toma. – ela disse estendendo o braço.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

-Pega. – ela disse jogando para ele.

Um objeto pequeno e feito de ouro voou até ele. Draco pegou.

-O que é isso? – Draco perguntou olhando o objeto sem entender. Entretanto, ele sabia muito bem o que era.

-É a chave do cofre da Hope. – Gina disse. – O cofre onde está o dinheiro que ela supostamente roubou de seu pai.

-Como assim supostamente? – perguntou ele sem entender.

-Supostamente, pois é a versão que te contaram.

Ele a encarou intensamente.

-Eu ainda não estou entendendo... Você está querendo dizer que a Hope não roubou o dinheiro de meu pai? E como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Eu tenho minhas fontes... – ela respondeu, indiferente. – E não, eu não estou negando que Hope roubou a grana do seu pai. Eu só estou dizendo que a versão que você sabe está totalmente errada.

-E qual seria a versão certa? – ele perguntou em tom de desafio.

-Olha, Malfoy, por mim eu te entregaria essa chave sem nem mais uma palavra, mas é em memória a Hope Paltrow que eu vou te explicar tudo. Então seja um bom garoto e ouça calado... – ela fez uma pausa – Hope tinha bons motivos para pegar o dinheiro. Ela não o roubou, ela só tomou de volta o que era seu.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou.

-Ai ai... O seu pai roubou a fortuna da família dela quando os pais dela morreram e ela só pegou o dinheiro dela de volta... – explicou Gina.

Draco parecia não ter acreditado.

-Por que você acha isso, Weasley?

-Porque eu tenho provas, Malfoy.

Ele ficou em silêncio, pensativo. Olhou de Gina para a chave inúmeras vezes.

-O que você quer que eu faça com isso? – ele perguntou, mostrando a chave.

-O que te der na telha... É sua.

-C-como assim é minha?

-Sua... Eu estou te dando.

-Por que você está me dando?

-Porque eu quero! – respondeu Gina impaciente. – Agora dá meia volta e sai fora!

Ele ficou parado.

-O que houve, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina.

-Eu não entendi o que você disse... Chamou meu pai de ladrão?

-Essa não é a pior acusação da qual seu pai já sofreu...

-Eu sei... Não estou defendendo ele, mas que provas você tem?

Gina riu pelo nariz.

-O sobrenome Blott te lembra algo? – respondeu ela.

O rosto de Malfoy se iluminou repentinamente.

-Blott? O que ele disse?

-O que eu acabei de te dizer...

-Onde você o encontrou?

-Não te interessa. Agora ouça, eu não iria fazer isso, não iria contar toda a verdade, mas em memória a sua prima eu estou dizendo. Seu pai roubou o dinheiro dela, ela pegou de volta e ele a matou. Sakou? – disse Gina cansada. – Agora Tchau!

Ele continuou imóvel, mas após uns segundos se mexeu.

-Então... É isso? – ele perguntou.

-É – respondeu Gina.

Ele deu alguns passos, hesitante, em direção a porta e saiu. Gina fechou-a e escorregou por ela até o chão e chorou. Por algum motivo compreensível: Ela se apaixonara por ele. Mas tudo iria voltar ao normal. Ela nunca mais o veria e o esqueceria... Havia uma vida inteira guardada só para ela... Mas ela não estava com vontade de vivê-la. Por alguma razão, não tinha mais motivos para continuar...

Ela se levantou e se deitou no sofá.

-Isso cansa... – disse com a voz fraca.

Ela ficou ali a manhã inteira, imóvel. Tinha certeza de que ninguém a tiraria dali, estava sozinha. Não tinha ninguém para apoiá-la, e quando achou que havia arranjado alguém, esse alguém chegou até ela com um punhal em mãos, para apunhalá-la e arruinar ainda mais a sua vida vazia. O período da manhã acabou e a tarde chegou, e ela ali, pensativa. Não tinha ninguém, não tinha nada. Perdera até a vontade de se levantar... Como ela fora chegar àquele ponto? Como tudo isso acontecera tão depressa – até a traição dele -?

Ela se levantou se sentindo sufocada, e saiu. Iria voltar. Estava indo de volta pra casa... Iria para a Toca.

_Mudaram as estações, nada mudou  
Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Tá tudo assim, tão diferente_

Vagou lentamente pelas ruas. Sabia que poderia voltar rapidamente para casa, mas ficou examinando Londres por um tempo. As ruas, as pessoas animadas andando por elas. Os casais abraçados, as mães passeando com filhos sorridentes, ou emburrados. Por que ela não podia ser uma daquelas pessoas felizes que passavam bem diante dela?

_Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre sem saber que pra sempre sempre acaba_

Mas não... Tinha que sofrer tanto... Por que não poderia ser alguém normal? Com uma vida normal? E aquela chuva de perguntas invadira seu pensamento novamente... Ela deu uma ultima examinada na cidade e caminhou de cabeça baixa para um beco escuro. E aparatou, para casa...

_Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou  
Quando penso em alguém só penso em você  
E aí, então, estamos bem._

Apareceu em frente a uma construção instável de madeira, que parecia estar prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Do lado da construção havia um chiqueiro e no jardim duas crianças ruivas brincavam com os gnomos.

-Tia Gina! – gritou uma delas ao avistar Gina. – Você finalmente apareceu!

Gina riu abraçando o sobrinho. "É mesmo..." pensou.

-Olá Ruby, não vai falar comigo? – disse para a outra criança.

-Você não veio pro meu aniversário!

Com um baque repentino na cabeça ela lembrou: havia esquecido.

-Ah Ruby, eu não esqueci. – mentiu Gina. – Eu até comprei um presente...

Mentira... Aquele dia ela esquecera completamente. Estava com Draco. Estava com ele na sorveteria... O primeiro encontro deles...

-Sério? – perguntou Ruby sorrindo. – E cadê?

-Eu deixei lá em casa...

-Você esqueceu de mim de novo! – choramingou.

-Não esqueci não eu...

-Gina? – perguntou um rapaz ruivo e alto que apareceu na porta.

-Hm, oi Gui...

-Papai ela está mentindo pra mim! – choramingou Ruby para o pai.

-Não está não. A sua tia estava ocupada quando foi seu aniversário. Ela me entregou seu presente, quer ver? Vem aqui comigo... – disse Gui.

A garota seguiu o pai, contente. O menino olhou para Gina.

-Quer brincar comigo? – ele perguntou.

-De que? – ela respondeu.

-Estou desgnomizando o jardim...

-Ah... Agora não da, eu tenho uma coisa bem importante pra conversar com sua vó. – inventou Gina.

-Ok, tia. – aceitou o garoto. – Fica pra próxima.

Gina sorriu um pouco forçadamente pro sobrinho e adentrou a casa. Cumprimentou todos seus irmãos que estavam lá - Rony, Fred e Jorge – e seus pais.

-Resolveu aparecer? – brincou a mãe.

-Ahh... Eu estava pensando em me mudar de volta... – disse Gina.

-Que bom filha! – exclamou Molly sorrindo. – Mas por que teve essa decisão repentina?

-Ah é que... O aluguel está muito caro e... – ela fez uma pausa. – Eu estava com saudades.

-Ah filha...

-Ah filha! – brincaram Fred, Jorge e Rony em coro.

_Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir, nem tentar, agora tanto faz...  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa._

**N/a: O q acharam? Estamos chegando ao fim da fic... Axu q vai soh até o cap 10! Reviews plis! Como eu naum axei um jeito de "inserir" o Blaise na história e como axu q a Luna ñ vai dar + o ar d sua graça convidei eles para responder as reviews cap q vem (nessi eu to sem inspiração).**

**miaka: **Ehh... Ela só quer paz... Mas msm longe dl ele não da paz nos pensamentos dla... Gostou do capitulo? Deixa uma review

**estrelinha W. M: **Vc naum entendeu a história da herança? Ihhh... Lê d novo... hehe.. A Hope escolheu a Gina pq o seu pai era amigo do pai dla e dizia q os Weasleys eram boa gente ai a Hope a escolheu a Gina q eh filha do Sr. Weasley... Ajudei? Tlvz tenha faltado alguma coisa no cap q esclarece as coisas...

**Helemental: **Hm... Eu nem sei o q houve mas o q eh problemático e naum me enviou seu review por e-mail, mas se eu tivesse recebido eu ia falar d vc... /

Gostou do capitulo? Precisa desenrolar mais alguma coisa?

Então é isso... Ateh!


	8. Capitulo 9 The End

**Capitulo Final.**

Gina acordou de manhã bem tarde com um cheiro de café pela casa. Saiu do quarto ainda de camisola e desceu as escadas. Como era bom estar em casa novamente... Adentrou a cozinha bocejando.

-Bom dia. – disse para sua mãe que estava cozinhando.

-Bom dia, filha. – ela disse. – Fiz café só para você... Você sabe, os seus irmãos preferem chá.

-'brigada. – agradeceu ela se sentando para tomar café.

-E as suas malas? Quando vai trazê-las? – perguntou sua mãe.

-Ah... Eu vou trazê-las quando for entregar a chave do apê pro dono... – respondeu Gina.

-Tem pão de queijo... – disse a mãe quando viu que Gina estava procurando algo em cima da mesa.

-'brigada mãe, não precisava... – agradeceu ela novamente.

-Precisava sim, filhinha. – disse sorrindo para a filha.

Estar em casa era algo engraçado. As gracinhas dos irmãos, sua mãe te super-protegendo, os papos cabeças com seu pai (apesar de Gina ainda não ter tido nenhum com seu pai)... Enfim, era bom é claro, mas era engraçado.

-'dia – disse o Sr. Weasley adentrando a sala.

Ele estava com um buquê de flores em mãos e com uma expressão solene.

-Aonde vai, papai? – perguntou Gina.

-Vou visitar o túmulo da filha de um amigo que morreu há muito. Me lembraram que hoje ela estaria fazendo vinte e cinco anos... Morreu muito jovem... – ele respondeu.

-Pai, por acaso essa filha de um amigo se chama Hope Paltrow? – perguntou Gina arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim, sim... Como você sabe?

-É uma longa história... Posso ir? Te conto no caminho...

-Ok eu estarei esperando...

Gina bebeu um último gole de café e enfiou um pão de queijo "goela a baixo". Subiu apressadamente e trocou de roupa. Desceu chamou seu pai e os dois foram. Aparataram em um beco no centro de Londres, perto do cemitério. Passaram por aquele pub em que Gina e Mike haviam conversado e finalmente chegaram ao cemitério. E no caminho Gina fora contando tudo ao pai, só omitiu a parte em que namorara Malfoy, mas disse que ele tentou se aproximar dela, como amigo.

-Então você ficou com a herança... E deu ao Malfoy. – disse o pai depois que ela contara tudo. – Eu concordo com a sua atitude, mas se acho que havia alguém que merecia esse dinheiro era o Sr. Blott.

-Agora já era. – disse Gina. – Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ver as fuças de Malfoy...

Mas quando chegaram ao túmulo de Hope, Gina disse para si mesma, baixinho:

-É falar do diabo...

Malfoy estava ali agachado, com um objeto de ouro em mãos.

-O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

-Estou visitando o tumulo da minha prima, não posso? – respondeu ele.

-Pode...

-E você?

-O mesmo que você faz, Malfoy. – respondeu Gina bruscamente.

-Só que vocês não tem nenhum parentesco com ela...

-Mas eu a trataria melhor do que seu pai. – disse o Sr. Weasley. – Não queremos briga, voltaremos depois.

-Já estava de saída. – disse Malfoy.

-Não se incomode. – disse Gina virando os calcanhares.

-Espere Gi... Weasley... Eu preciso falar com você.

-O que você quer? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

-Pai, pode ir... Não se preocupe. – disse Gina.

O Sr. Weasley se afastou, hesitante, deixando os dois a sós.

-Diga logo Malfoy.

-Eu ainda não entendo por que me deu essa chave...

-E eu não entendo o porquê de você não ter dado essa chave ao seu pai, até agora. – disse Gina.

-Você não está morando mais lá... – ele disse.

-Ora, você me procurou? Pra que Malfoy? Pra esfregar na minha cara o tanto que você me fez de boba? Não precisa, eu já sei. – disse Gina. Escorregou pelo seu rosto uma lágrima. Lágrima essa não vinda de tristeza, mas sim de raiva.

Malfoy estendeu sua mão até o rosto dela.

-Um dia eu achei que você era aquele que enxugaria as minhas lágrimas. – disse, segurando seu braço. – Hoje é você que as faz cair.

Ele ficou imóvel. Ela deu meia volta e foi embora. Draco se agachou em frente ao tumulo da prima.

-O que eu faço? Não consigo parar de pensar nela... Parece um feitiço, a poção do amor... – ele disse, como se estivesse consultando sua falecida prima.

Não houve resposta, como o esperado. Ele se levantou e saiu de lá. Gina e seu pai se aproximaram do túmulo e alguns minutos depois deixaram o cemitério.

Ela tentou retomar uma vida normal na Toca. Ajudava na limpeza, estudava, ia pro curso a noite e cuidava dos sobrinhos. Parecia uma vida mais pros outros do que pra si mesma, algo que Hermione, que agora namorava Rony, comentou uma noite:

-Gina, você não acha que está vivendo muito pra sua família e pouco para você?

Gina suspirou.

-Melhor viver assim do que ficar sofrendo por um calhorda qualquer... – ela respondeu, rindo amargamente.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, mas a levantou novamente, com um novo argumento:

-A vida é feita de riscos...

-... e fracassos – completou Gina. – Olha Mione, se eu pudesse eu construiria uma vida para mim, foi o que eu tentei fazer. Mas não dá. Não consigo... – ela fez uma pausa, como se algo estivesse entalado na garganta. – Eu... Parece que eu não consigo viver sem ele! Eu não consigo aceitá-lo de volta, mas eu também não consigo viver sem ele! E de que adianta se eu aceitar? Ele _não _quer!

-Você já tentou ver se ele quer? – perguntou Hermione.

-Você está sugerindo que eu vá atrás dele? No way! – ela respondeu.

-E se ele quiser?

-Se ele quiser... Talvez eu queira...

-Por que talvez? – perguntou Hermione.

-Depende do jeito que ele quiser voltar...

Hermione suspirou.

-Eu acho... Eu acho que você deveria procurá-lo.

-Eu não vou procurá-lo! Você não faz idéia de quem é ele! – respondeu Gina.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Hermione.

-Ele é... Ah Mione... ele é... Draco Malfoy!

Hermione ficou paralisada por um instante.

-O que você disse?

-Malfoy, Mione, Malfoy! – ela respondeu.

Gina estava disposta a continuar a conversa, que estava boa, mas Gui, Sr. e o Sra. Weasley adentraram a sala.

-Boa noite! – eles disseram.

-Boa noite... – responderam Hermione e Gina, um pouco desanimadas.

-Que baixo astral, garotas. – comentou a Sra. Weasley.

-Só impressão sua, mamãe. – disse Gina, se levantando da mesa e indo mexer em um caldeirão que estava em cima do fogão. – A janta ta pronta.

-Hmmm... Ta com um cheiro muito bom, maninha. – disse Gui.

-'brigada.

Depois da costumeira e animada janta em família, todos se despediram de Hermione que ia voltar para casa e Gina foi para seu quarto, pensar no que ela lhe dissera. Hermione sempre fora uma pessoa muito sábia com os sentimentos, mas ela não sabia nada sobre como era a situação de Gina. Ninguém sabia. Ninguém poderia ajudá-la. Só ela mesma, que não sabia o que fazer.

Ela remexeu a noite inteira na cama, inquieta e pensativa, e mal conseguiu dormir. Pensar, pensar, pensar... Ás vezes os seres humanos eram demasiado racionais. Ás vezes eles procuravam respostas na cabeça que só eram possíveis de se encontrar no coração.

Ela acordou bem tarde, e ninguém estava em casa. Desceu as escadas, bocejando. Foi tomar o seu café, tranqüilamente quando alguém bateu à porta. Ela se levantou lentamente e atendeu a porta de camisola.

Ele estava lá na soleira da porta, esperando-a nervoso. Quando ela abriu a porta ele tentou conter o nervosismo.

-Hm... Olá... – ele disse, nervoso.

Gina bufou, cansada.

-O que é dessa vez?

-Eu... Eu... – ele tentou arranjar alguma resposta apropriada, mas não encontrou. – Incomodo?

-Não, imagina... – ela respondeu com sarcasmo. – Mas então... Diga, pra que veio?

Ele bateu o pé esquerdo no chão, um ato de nervosismo. Abriu a boca várias vezes, como se fosse começar a falar.

- Eu vim buscar algo meu. – disse finalmente.

-O que é? Notou a falta de algumas moedinhas no cofre em Gringotes? – Gina perguntou, irritada.

-Algo que você roubou... E eu quero que você devolva... – ele disse.

-Ah Malfoy, larga de ser pão-duro! – exclamou Gina impaciente.

-Eu não estou falando de dinheiro! – interrompeu ele nervoso. – Você... Você roubou o meu coração! Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você nem por um segundo. Só de pensar que eu posso ter te perdido para sempre eu fico sufocado. Quando eu penso em tudo o que eu fiz com você a minha consciência pesa, e quando eu fiz isso com outras garotas, nunca havia acontecido isso. Eu quero fazer isso parar!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-O que espera que eu diga? – perguntou Gina. – Eu nem sei o que foi isso...

-Isso o que?

-O que você acabou de dizer... Não sei se foi uma declaração ou uma reclamação...

-Você acha que eu sei? – ele perguntou, nervoso.

O silêncio irrompeu novamente. Nem ela, tampouco ele sabiam o que dizer.

-... Juntos... – começou Gina. – Juntos nós poderemos descobrir...

Ela se aproximou dele lentamente. Ele se curvou para frente e os dois se beijaram por um tempo. Parecia que o tempo havia parado. Mas não. Ainda haviam muitas coisas guardadas para eles. Eles ainda vivenciariam muitos anos juntos pela frente.

**Fim.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Td mundo q leu a fic e a acompanhou ;) .. e qm elogiou! Hehe... **

**Miaka: Vlw pelo coment! Vc foi a única q comentou no capítulo oito ;( buá... Chegou ao fim mas pretendo continuar a escrever DeG's.. Em pensar q eu qria desistir da fic... E agora ela ta aki... no fim. Gostou?**

**Gostaram?**

**Por favor mandem reviews! Msm dpois de acabada uma review me estimularia mto a escrever outra DeG e se vcs gostaram vcs vão qrer, ñ é msm?**

**Eh isso entaum... o/**


End file.
